He Walks A Fine Line
by Plaidly Lush
Summary: Hogwarts has decided to put on a production of Jekyll and Hyde. Draco considers it both coincidential and ironic, considering what he has to fight in order to live his own way.
1. Overture

A/N: Here's an entirely new story, yeah. Inspired by both cyropi's Macbeth, Altagracia's Rocky Hogwarts Picture Show, and Sarah, who introduced me to Jekyll and Hyde. Basically, it's a production of Jekyll & Hyde put on by the students of Hogwarts, with minimal backstory or actual plot beyond the musical. J&H is kind of universal-theme-y though, so it kind of fits with Harry Potter. Set in 7th year.

Disclaimer: I've never really seen the point of these. I don't think anyone on would claim to own Harry Potter. They aren't _that_ dumb. Well, most of them- just kidding! I don't own Harry Potter, or Jekyll and Hyde, or The Dream Within (Hermione's audition song), or Jack's Lament (Draco's audition song). That pretty much covers it.  
  
So, any feedback you want to give me once you've read the chapter would be absolutely wonderful. Tell me good, bad, like it, don't like it, don't understand something, have any suggestions. I may actually use some suggestions- but do NOT tell me what not to put in. I hate when people do that. No offense to someone who might want to, but it isn't for you to say what does not belong in someone else's story.  
  
And enough of that. I think you all want to read about the characters of Harry Potter and their audition plights. So, here it is.  
  
_Overture (Instrumental)  
_  
"I can't," Hermione said, dismissing her friends' request without raising her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, we've heard you sing," Ron scolded. He and Harry were confronting her in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She looked up from her Potions book in alarm. "When?"  
  
Harry smiled and sat down beside her on the sofa as Ron occupied a cushy, overstuffed armchair. "You hum when you do your homework sometimes. And there was one time when we kind of walked in on you. You were by yourself down here, and singing some song. I think it was from Beauty and the Beast."  
  
Hermione remembered the time Harry referred to. She had become very engrossed in her performance, and even gestured to an imaginary audience. She looked down, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I didn't know anyone heard me."  
  
"The point is that you sounded good," Harry continued. "We think you'd be really good for the all-school musical."  
  
"Harry, I can't be in a musical. I have enough work as it is without having to memorize lines or songs. And I know I'd get horrible stage fright."  
  
"That's what makes it fun," Ron protested. "Come on, what's the harm in auditioning?"  
  
"There's _plenty_ of harm in auditioning, Ronald Weasley. Not the least of which is that it's a waste of my time."  
  
"If we both promise to audition, will you?" Harry asked. Ron elbowed him very hard. Hermione regarded the two of them for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
"It's no use, you two. I'm just not-"  
  
Luckily, right at that moment, Ginny chose to join them with a choice comment. "Hermione, have you decided what you're singing yet?"  
  
"For what?" wondered Ron with a puzzled look. He and Harry were both looking at her. Hermione desperately tried to signal her friend to stop, but Ginny's focus was her brother. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him witheringly.  
  
"For the audition, you moron. She's trying out for Jekyll & Hyde."  
  
Ron and Harry turned slowly, facing Hermione with quite a Look. She met their gazes with determination. "All right, so maybe I _am_ auditioning."  
  
"Why did you lie to us?" Harry asked. Ginny seemed to realize what she had done, and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Hermione smiled at the younger girl. "It's all right, Ginny, as long as no one else heard you." She glanced around the room, but everyone else seemed to be practicing their own audition pieces. "I'm sorry, really. I just wanted it to be a secret. If I auditioned and didn't make it, then no one would ever know. I think dealing with the sympathy would be even worse than having to face the taunts of Slytherins."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "_Even_ worse?"  
  
"Well, just as bad," amended Hermione. "Ginny was helping me choose a song for the audition. We haven't had very much success, though."  
  
"Are you audition, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny sat down between Hermione and Harry, who had posed the question. "Of course I am. I'm using a Weird Sisters song. It's not one of the more popular ones, but it's good for showing off your voice."  
  
"I hope you get a good part," Harry told her. She smiled at him.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Me? On the stage? You're kidding," he replied.  
  
"Hey, you said you would audition if I did," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Technically I didn't," Harry objected. "I merely asked you if you could be made to audition if we did as well. But now that you mention it, Ron should audition."  
  
Ron laughed. "Good one, mate. Wot, that bludger must have hit you harder than we thought if you expect me to try out for some lame musical! No offense," he added for Hermione and Ginny. They rolled their eyes.  
  
"I dare you," Harry said simply.  
  
"Then I dare _you_," Ron replied.  
  
"Fine," Harry nodded.  
  
"Fine!" Ron said.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Seamus called from across the room. "I hear you're auditioning for the musical!" Most of the occupants of the common room turned to look at her. Groaning, Hermione let her head drop into her hand and she tried to concentrate on her homework.

* * *

Things were a bit different in the Slytherin common room. Word had gotten out that Draco was auditioning for Jekyll & Hyde. It was a Muggle musical, but the story was based on a wizard who created a potion that went wrong. Therefore, it was acceptable to Pureblood parents for their children to act in this particular show. Some would even encourage it.  
  
That, however, was not the reason for the rush of Slytherins signing up for audition times. When they had heard that Draco would be trying out, a scant amount of students from his House were planning to audition. By the end of that day, every Slytherin was searching through a mental archive of songs.  
  
Due to Slytherin politics, no one knew what anyone else was singing for the audition. Some would sit in the common room, clearly reviewing the song in their head, or silently mouthing the words. Others discreetly memorized sheet music in class. Many went to the library or the Great Hall to escape the proximity of other students.  
  
Draco sneered at them all and thought of how superior he was as he cast the silencing spell on his room. He would give no one the chance to overhear him. He was determined to be cast in the best available part, and he could only do so if he practiced in complete privacy.  
  
He began to sing, practicing his audition piece with all the feeling he could muster. It did not seem like much, but there was little he could do about that. Emotion was not his forte lately. Speaking of forte… he should sing louder.  
  
Oh, but this part was quieter. Nevermind, then.  
  
"He'd give it all up if he only could…" Draco paused for a moment, the lyric striking a nerve. This, too, could not be helped. He could not seem to remember a single song that was unrelated to the state of his life. This song in particular had been ringing through the Slytherin common room for the entire month of October that year. The second years in particular were apparently very fond of it.  
  
"Oh there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown. There's something out there far from my home, a longing that I've never known." That was something he could sympathize with as well. Recently he had realized that Lucius had planned out his life before he was even born - Voldemort had planned it before Lucius had thought of having children. His whole life had been the same, training to be a servant, so they could carry out their plan. Once he knew what they were about, he wanted something different. Of course, it couldn't be just anything. Draco needed something in particular. He just didn't happen to know what it was.  
  
Maybe he just needed someone to care. It would be nice. His mother, he had recently learned, had been convinced under the Imperius and Cruciatus that she was cold and distant. He knew Lucius did not care, and he was sure that all his friends only wanted to be on his father's good side.  
  
Yes. Someone who cared about him would be just what he needed… that, or amazing sex.  
  
"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones an emptiness began to grow. The fame and praise come year after year does nothing for these empty tears," he finished.  
  
After the song had ended, he realized how good he had sounded.  
  
"Damn. I think I may actually enjoy this."  
  
Maybe a school musical was the new thing he needed… or amazing sex.

* * *

Hermione hurried to the audition room on Friday after her last class, her heart pounding in anticipation. She ran through her head the song she was to sing, and the dialogue she had memorized for the audition. There were two different dialogues each for the male and female roles. Periodically she would think to herself, _why did I ever agree to this?_  
  
Two deep breaths helped her to clear her head before entering the room. Fortunately, it was empty. She had chosen this time because she wanted a few minutes to compose herself before the audition, but she did not want to have to see anyone's face as they came out of the room.  
  
The door creaked open, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered. Hermione felt her heart flutter, but ordered it to behave in front of the teachers. "Miss Granger, punctual as could be expected," McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore will be along in a moment, and then we can begin your audition."  
  
"The Headmaster is watching the auditions?" Hermione repeated, training the worried surprise from her voice.  
  
"Naturally," the professor replied. "He's arranging and producing the entire thing, and we have to have his approval on whom we cast. Not to worry, I'm sure you will do perfectly well. You always do."  
  
She swallowed as minimally as she could, and then almost choked as the Headmaster came through the door exclaiming, "Last day of auditions! We've had some marvelous talent come through since Wednesday. I can hardly wait to get started today. Ah, Hermione, excellent. I'm ecstatic to see what you have prepared."  
  
She was still coughing slightly, but she forced a smile toward him as he sat between the two professors already occupying the table. With a wave of his wand, audition evaluation forms appeared before the three of them.  
  
"We would like to start with your reading of the dialogue," McGonagall stated. "Professor Flitwick will read the part of Jekyll."  
  
The dialogue went by swiftly, and Hermione recited the lines without thinking, adding emotions and inflections as she had every time in practice. They nodded in approval when it was finished. Dumbledore even applauded.  
  
"That was brilliant, Miss Granger," he said. "Now, if you're ready, we'll hear you sing."  
  
Hermione made sure she did not start to hyperventilate as she prepared to sing. The three professors waited with polite patience before she began. She thought her voice would come out shaky in the beginning, but it rang clear throughout the room. For a while afterward, she remained convinced that an amplifying spell had been placed on the room.  
  
"Free the dream within, the stars are crying a tear," Hermione sang. "A sigh escapes from heaven and worlds end… breathe the dream within. The mystifying… We tremble and spin, suspended within. Look beyond where hearts can see, dream in peace, trust the belief… we tremble and spin, suspended within… Should I stop?" she asked abruptly.  
  
The teachers and Headmaster were looking at her with expressions she had never seen directed toward her. Dumbledore sat up at her question. "If you would like. I'm sure we would all be very pleased if you would continue." The others confirmed this, so Hermione sang from the line where she had paused.  
  
_Free the dream within_

_The voice is calling a song _

_A prayer from deep inside you _

_To guide you _

_Be the dream within _

_The light is shining  
_  
_A flight on the wind _

_Salvation begins  
  
Look beyond _

_Where hearts can see _

_Dream in peace _

_Trust the belief  
  
We tremble and spin _

_Suspended within  
  
Free the dream within _

_The stars are crying _

_A tear _

_A sigh _

_Escapes from heaven _

_And worlds end  
_  
Hermione's eyes were closed at the last verse. She had become lost in the song, and unaware that anyone else was around her. When she remembered where she was, she quickly opened her eyes and straightened her posture.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Thank you, Miss Granger," she murmured, and Hermione thought that it was more than simple courtesy.  
  
"Magnificent," commented Flitwick. Hermione could feel herself turning red, but waited for one of them to dismiss her.  
  
"Very nice," said Dumbledore. "You may go. If the next student is out in the hall, tell them to wait until we've called them in, would you?"  
  
Hermione thanked them and left. She shut the door slowly, making as little noise as possible. As she turned to leave, she found Draco Malfoy standing directly behind her. "Auditioning, were you Granger?" he asked with slightly less of a sneer than usual.  
  
"No, I was selling chocolate," retorted Hermione. "Of course I was auditioning. What else? What about you? Don't tell me _you_ want to be in Jekyll and Hyde."  
  
"You're right," he said. "I confess. I audition for musicals because of the adrenaline rush." He shook his head at her and smirked. "I would not assume so much if I were you."  
  
"Good thing you aren't me," she snapped, and started to walk past him.  
  
"So, that song, the one about dreams…"  
  
Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she turned slowly to look at him. "You were listening to my audition? I thought the room was soundproof!"  
  
"Oh, please. I know enough magic to counteract a silencing spell."  
  
"So you were _spying_ on me?" Hermione knew she should get the better of her temper before she said something she would regret.  
  
"Is it so wrong to want to know my competition?" Malfoy asked innocently.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "How could I possibly be competition for you? Do you want to be Lucy?" That would be quite a story. Malfoy's deepest secret; cross-dressing as a stage actor.  
  
"Right," he said, and scratched the back of his head. "I was going to say, you sounded incredible."  
  
Hermione was struck speechless. Here was a direct compliment from Draco "Embodiment-of-Evil" Malfoy. It was just that moment when she realized that he had not called her a Mudblood through the entire conversation.  
  
"No need to say anything. I just thought you should know. I think you have a good chance of being cast as Lucy. Of course, you know that if you did, we would have a sex scene together."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We don't actually have sex on stage, _per se_, but we do have at least one scene that is entirely _about_ sex." Malfoy was talking as though they were already cast, and seemed to be utterly sure that he would be Jekyll. Hermione desperately hoped that it wasn't wishful thinking.  
  
"I don't think that's entirely appropriate. Anyhow, the show hasn't even been cast yet."  
  
"Of course," Malfoy said with a short nod. There was a pause, and then Professor McGonagall appeared in the doorway and told Malfoy to enter. She preceded him into the room.  
  
"Er," Hermione began. Malfoy turned around and waited for her to speak. "Er, good luck."  
  
He nodded. "And you as well."  
  
Hermione stammered, "Thanks." She thought she might say something else, but he was gone before she had the chance. She started to make her way back toward Gryffindor tower, to put her books away before dinner. She stopped at the end of the hallway when the encounter with Malfoy had been fully processed.  
  
No insults, no dumb comments meant to strike nerves, no threats, no talk whatsoever of Harry or Ron. Hermione had never thought she would see the day. And Malfoy seemed so… willing… to get along with her. That was probably the weirdest of all.  
  
"_What _just happened?" she wailed confusedly to a painting of a drunken-looking bird. It twittered and fell on its side.


	2. Lost In The Darkness

A/N: Well, _that_ took longer than expected. I guess none of you remember this story, by this point. Hehe. This is that 'one exception' that I allowed myself in regards to posting before finishing my college applications. I needed a break, and I need some reviews. But you probably should not expect the next chapter, entitle _Façade_, until the week of Christmas at the earliest. 

I know the change in Draco is a little extreme. But there is an explanation. If there was not, I would not even bother writing the story. Believe me. I hate ginormous plotholes that some writers allow to exist in their stories. And little ones don't count, just the ones that make the story bad. Like having Draco dressed in Muggle clothing without giving a good reason, when he's still in the Wizarding world. It makes no sense. Agreed? Yes?

All right, so on with the chapter. You get to find out who got a part, and who didn't ::cough:: Ron ::cough::, and you get to witness some glorious Chemistry between the leading lady (of this story) and the leading man. Forward, march! Hup, two, three, four…

_Lost In The Darkness (Jekyll)_

The Monday after the auditions were done was the day of the Posting of the Cast List. The professors had spent the weekend choosing the parts, and now, that very morning, Hermione would find out if she failed or succeeded. She could barely keep still.

She checked her clock again. It was half past five. The list would not be posted until seven, at the beginning of breakfast. Hermione sighed impatiently. She threw her covers aside, and touched her bare feet to the chilly floor.

"Something should really be done about the heating system," she murmured in annoyance. "Now, what am I going to do for an hour and a half?"

She had no work to get done, and she didn't think she would be able to concentrate on anything if she tried. Instead, she opted for taking a long, hot shower. There was never anything bad about the shower, and she could lose track of time quite easily. Afterward, she could take her time drying her hair and dressing for the day. Yes, a shower.

Letting the water relax her, she repeatedly sang the songs she knew from Jekyll and Hyde. She could only remember the lyrics to three of them, and two of those required more than one voice. She rendered her own versions of those, altering them each time she began again. She felt her anticipation ease a bit with the time spent under the shower's nozzle, the warming stream refreshing her in body and mind.

At last she emerged, dripping and satisfied. She wrapped herself in the red robe her mother had given her two years ago and twisted a towel around her sopping hair. She plodded damply back to her room.

After dressing as slowly as she could, Hermione glanced at the clock. Her arms dropped to her sides in dismay. It was only six-thirty, leaving a half hour until the list would be posted. With a sigh utterly saturated with frustrated impatience, she headed toward breakfast. She had woken up early numerous times in the past, and found eating before everyone else arrived at the Great Hall a more pleasant start to the morning.

Predictably, only five other students were seated at their House tables. Four of them were Hufflepuffs, talking quietly among themselves. She did not know any of them. The fifth, surprisingly, was a Slytherin she knew all too well.

Though after what he had said to her on Friday, she felt that perhaps she did not know him at all.

"Granger," he said to her, quite naturally, as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy," she replied, reminding herself that there was no reason to be anything but civil. He had said nothing yet but her name.

"Nervous?" he asked. He took a sip of something from a steaming mug. Before answering, Hermione asked the table for her own breakfast. She decided upon a hot cup of mocha, made with slightly more chocolate than coffee, and a couple of pieces of toast.

"Not at all." That was an outright lie. Hermione was about as nervous as she had been during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, when Harry had faced that dragon. However, there was no reason to let Malfoy know that. She drained about an inch of her drink, then smacked her lips. "You?"

"Of course not," he answered, sounding slightly annoyed. She thought he was probably lying as well, but was not sure. "Is there any reason to be?"

"Well, no," said Hermione.

"Right."

Their conversation hit an enormous, invisible barrier, and they breakfasted in silence. She wondered if she should say something else. It might be appropriate to wish him luck, but there were other students present. She was unsure how he would react.

Apparently, he had the same thought. "Good luck, Granger."

"Er, thanks," she said. "Good luck to you too."

He nodded, then looked over Hermione's shoulder at the Hufflepuffs. She followed his gaze and found that they had stopped talking, and were watching the two of them. "What are you looking at?" Malfoy barked.

They averted their eyes at once, starting up their talk again. Hermione caught a snippet of it. They were discussing their auditions and casting. Without the distraction from their jitters, they all looked miserable. Hermione immediately felt terrible for them, and she turned on Malfoy. "There was no need to be rude."

"I don't like it when people listen in on my conversations," he told her simply. "It is none of their business."

"But you can just ask them nicely," Hermione protested. "You don't have to try to intimidate everyone."

"I don't _try_, Granger. I just intimidate everyone naturally."

"Not everyone."

"_Please_ don't tell me you're talking about your precious Potter," he scoffed. "Because he almost walks on eggshells around me."

"Malfoy, I think you may want to get your head checked, because you're sounding delusional. Harry doesn't walk on eggshells for anyone. Not even Snape."

"Really? Why doesn't he just hex me when he walks in, then? I can tell he wants to."

"Because it wouldn't be right, Malfoy. I suppose you are unfamiliar with the concept of a conscience," she said.

He looked offended. Hermione's breath caught. His eyes flashed briefly, and his face hardened. She had never seen insult look so compelling. "To be fair, I'd have to say you're right," he growled. He stood and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to regret what she had said.

All that had occurred between her and Malfoy flew from her mind when Ron and Harry entered, running toward her at a worrying pace. "What is it?" she asked in alarm.

When she saw their identical ear-to-ear grins, she realized that their news was good. "You did it, Hermione!" Ron yelled, hugging her tightly.

"You made it! We could hardly believe it!" Harry said.

"Well done!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, don't yell in my ear! I want to continue to have use of both of them." Harry and Ron both laughed. "Now that Ron's composure is slightly better, will the two of you please tell me what is going on?"

"They just posted the cast list for Jekyll and Hyde. You-"

Harry got no further. Hermione shot from her seat. "Really? Oh, god! I have to go see it!" Before either of them could tell her what part she had received, she bolted from the Great Hall.

She was more out of breath than a corpse when she reached Gryffindor Tower. She panted the password at the Fat Lady and groped at the furniture for support as she wobbled toward the list. She had to push a few students aside to read it, but most, having already scanned it several times, were heading down to breakfast.

Standing in front of the sheet of parchment, breathing deeply, she read the cast list over and over. She must have noted everyone else's name ten times before she saw her own. Among the people of London were Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie Macmillan, and Anthony Goldstein. "Spider", the pimp, was to be played by Justin Finch-Fletchley. Blaise Zabini had been cast as "Simon Stride", Harry as "Sir Danvers Carew", and Dean Thomas as "John Utterson". "Emma Carew", one of the two lead females, was a fifth year Slytherin named Darcy Bulstrode, a cousin to Millicent. She was well know for her voice, but not for her personality.

Finally, Hermione spotted her own part. She read "Lucy Harris" on the side of the character's name, and where the student's names were listed, "Hermione Granger". She felt herself relax immediately. Everything had paid off; she had gotten the part she coveted. There was one last name she had not checked.

"Oh," she said quietly when she read who would play Dr. Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde. Clearly printed there was "Draco Malfoy". Hermione could have felt more comfortable with the choice, she was sure.

"I think you have a good chance of being cast as Lucy," Malfoy had said. What had come after rang in her head for a moment.

_Of course, you know that if you did, we would have a sex scene together_.

She shuddered slightly, but not with revulsion. She was so surprised by what she felt that her consciousness refused to identify it. Had she been willing to accept at the time that her feelings might be changing, she would have realized that her response to Malfoy's statement was one of excitement.

**_(At this point in the story, there was supposed to be a partition to indicate time passing. The site would not let me have one. I'm disliking it.) _**

The entire cast gathered in a rather large auditorium, which had never previously been a part of the castle. "Have you ever seen this room before, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No. Maybe the door was hidden," he suggested.

Hermione was about to respond when she was knocked into Harry by someone walking by. He caught her, and she turned to find Malfoy standing there. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you just being inconsiderate, Malfoy, or are you beginning to lose your sight? I always thought all that sneering would cause blindness."

As though in defiance, Malfoy sneered. "Maybe if Granger's hips weren't so wide, I could have gotten by the two of you."

"That's it, Malfoy. This is not-"

"Thank you all for coming. Might weget goingsometime this year?" Professor McGonagall began. She peered down her nose at the small group of heated students, at that moment being joined by Ginny, Seamus, and Dean. "Is there a problem?"

They all shook their heads and took seats in the audience. Malfoy sat across the room from them, giving Hermione a meaningful look. She felt a bout of confusion coming on. She had no idea what he could be thinking. Going over what had just happened, an idea dawned on her. She began to rifle through her schoolbag as McGonagall explained the procedure of rehearsals. Hermione heard speeches about punctuality, responsibility, and appropriateness. At that moment, she found a slip of parchment that she was sure was not hers.

"Cast members may attend any rehearsal, but if any non-cast students wish to sit in, it must be cleared with me in advance. At the most, I will allow five students who are not part of the cast in the room while a rehearsal is in session."

Hermione tried to read what was written on the paper, but there was a spotlight on the stage, where McGonagall was standing, and the house lights were low. The note seemed to have been written with the intent of being hard to see. She could make out a few words, but not enough to understand the message. She stuffed it in her pocket and sat back. Ginny gave her a Look, which she countered with her own.

"We expect that those with the main roles will practice at least the dialogue from their scenes on their own, though we will rehearse frequently. I hope you all know that this is going to take the highest level of dedication. Theatre is difficult, if you are trying to make it good, and musicals are the most difficult brand of theatre. Much hard work is required. If anyone will have a problem with that, then I suggest they leave now and let us recast as soon as possible."

No one left, unsurprisingly. The speeches continued, and though Hermione was listening, she was also thinking. She caught a surreptitious glance from Malfoy. He saw her watching, and ceased. She was more confused than ever. He had stopped harassing her just recently, and suddenly he was slipping her suspicious messages.

It was obvious that something was going on. Something must have happened recently to make Malfoy want something from her. _Or_, she thought, _he might want something from himself_. She wished she could read his thoughts to look for some explanation for his behavior.

"At this time, the scripts are being passed to you. In the back of the script, you will find the music. If you would prefer, you can learn the songs on your own before the rehearsals. If not, we will teach them to you during the first rehearsal for that song. Once you have your script, you may leave."

A few people started to stand. "Except you, Mr. Malfoy." He paused. "I would like to go over 'Lost in the Darkness' with you. It is the first song. It should not take more than half an hour." He nodded his blindingly blond head and made for the stage.

Hermione took the script Harry handed to her. He nudged her arm when she did not stand with them. "Are you coming or not, Hermione?" he wondered.

She looked up. She had a flash of simple brilliance, and answered, "Go on ahead, Harry. I need to ask the Professor a few questions. I don't want you to have to wait around. I'll meet you in the common room soon enough."

With a shrug and a nod, Harry joined the Gryffindors on their way up to the tower. "I don't know," he was saying. "She probably just wants to know if it will affect her N.E.W.T.s."

The others laughed. Since they were facing away from her, she allowed herself to wince. _Is that what they really think of me?_

Sighing, she stood and walked toward the stage. The light was brighter in that area. She heard Malfoy saying, "I know the song. I know them all, actually."

As quickly as she could, Hermione took out the note and scanned it. It read, "We will have to meet outside rehearsals to practice. When we do, come prepared. Never get caught off your guard."

It was a warning; that much was clear. Why Malfoy would want to warn her, or what he was talking about, was beyond her. She looked up at him, asking for answers. He glared at her, another warning.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, concernedly scrutinizing her.

"Ah, no," Hermione replied immediately. "No. Er, I was just wondering whether we would be singing to a recording or to an actual orchestra."

"We will have an orchestra. For the first half of rehearsals, however, they will not be able to accompany us, so I'm afraid you will have to sing to a recorded accompaniment. Is there anything else?"

"Oh, no. Thank you, Professor."

"It is no trouble. Oh, and don't forget, Friday is the rehearsal for 'Façade'. The entire cast is expected to attend."

Hermione traipsed back to her seat to gather her belongings. She felt drained, as though the past minute hadstretched overfive years. A soundtrack started up, followed by a voice. At first, she did not realize that it was Malfoy who was singing.

"Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, now, endless night." She left her pack on the floor as she turned slowly to stare in surprise. His voice was - for lack of a less complimentary word - perfect. He gazed directly at her as he sang. "If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you to walk from the darkness back into the light."

Shaking her head, Hermione picked up her things and started for the exit. She had never imagined he could even pretend so much emotion. "Deep in your silence, please try to hear me."

For a moment she thought he was talking to her, and turned again. But he was now looking elsewhere.

"I'll keep you near me 'til night passes by. I will find the answer, I'll never desert you. I promise you this," his voice dropped to a stage-whisper kind of singing on the last word.

Hermione wanted to look once more before she left. The door was open, but she faced the stage again. Her eyes met Malfoy's gray ones as he sang, "'Til the day that I die."

The music built to a beautiful climax, and Hermione rushed away. During that moment, she had been touched by something in his eyes. It scared her that she felt a hunger for whatever it had been. Instead of pondering it, she decided to suppress it. That did not workvery well.

However hard she tried, she could not get out of her head the lines he had sung.


End file.
